1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pulsed radar systems and, more specifically, to tactical military zone surveillance by coherent Doppler radar systems for identifying particular types of vehicles -- most particularly, track-type vehicles such as tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic reconnaissance of track-type vehicles, such as tanks and the like is of special importance for surveillance of operational military zones. Even if an operator is able to recognize, by aural analysis of the signals received by a radar, certain types of targets which present a particular characteristic echo signal spectrum, this recognition critically depends upon the ability and experience of the operator and also requires his constant attention. In addition, when a radar is used to monitor a zone, the analysis time of a radar resolution cell of a typical coherent Doppler system is very short, which gives rise to a source of errors. From this standpoint, the great advantage of an automatic reconnaissance device for monitoring and recognizing the presence of vehicles such as tracked vehicles, operating in combination with a radar and unassisted by the operator, can be readily seen. Basic coherent Doppler systems upon which the present invention builds, are known to those skilled in this art and are widely described in the patent and other technical literature.